Hysteria Madness
by Kasanelover
Summary: After getting confronted by a man, Alice Liddell is friends with the man and his soul mate. But what exactly will happen? I do not own any of the Mortal Kombat/American MeGee's Alice characters.
1. I'm Alice Liddell

Alice Liddel. A woman who was always considered insane. A woman who was stuck in her past. A woman who was now in her true form was walking around her new home. Or what she considered an island for people who belong in prison. She didn't even know why she was here but whatever the reason, she had to find a way out.

"Why must I be stuck on this dreadful island? Is it something I did? Something I have to do? What could it be?" Alice asked herself.

Hours of wandering and silence and Alice confronted her a strange noise, much similar to the way reptile sounds.

"Who's there?" Alice asked. She looked around but could only hear the hisses from whatever was in the area.

"Show yourself immediently!" Alice said. She pulled out her most reliable and sharpest weapon.

Her Vorpal Blade. Once again, whatever was nearby made hissing sounds. This time, the sounds were very loud.

"Come near me and see what happens!" Alice said.

That's the only thing the creature actually bothered to do. It ran towards Alice and tried to throw acid into her face. Alice dodge out the way of the incoming acid, leaving whatever was trying to attack her confused. While she still had the chance, Alice threw one of clockwork rabbit bombs somewhere near the creature and blew it up, causing the creature to become visible.

"Dear god, what are you?!" Alice asked when she saw what the creature was.

That creature was Reptile. He hissed at Alice and tried to claw her face but missed with every attempt.

"My, are you a ruthless creature!" Alice said while dodging Reptile's attacks.

Reptile hissed at Alice again and and made himself invisible again. He then ran towards her with a ball of acid but failed to get it in Alice's face. While Alice still knew where Reptile was, she pulled out her teapot cannon and launched scaulding hot tea at Reptile. Reptile made a weird, noise and ran off.

"That takes care of that." Alice said. She continued walking around the mysterious island.

While Alice was walking, she felt like she was being watched and followed. She stopped walking looked left and right but saw no one. She continued walking and heard footsteps.

"Who's there?" Alice asked. She turned around but saw no one.

She walked faster than before and the footsteps became louder and faster, going at the same speed Alice was walking. Alice started to run and sweat in fear. Whatever was going after Alice started to run after her.

"Go away!" Alice said while running.

"Alice!" The person said.

Alice stopped running and turned around to see who it was. She saw no one.

"Turn around!" The person said.

Alice turned around again and saw a man in a purple tux with a purple mask, the most gorgeous sapphire blue eyes, central back length jet black hair, and long, majestic, black horse tail, creamy-tan skin, and black Rottweiler ears.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"You don't know who I am?" He asked.

"No, I'm afraid not." Alice replied.

"I'm Moon." The man said.

"Moon?" Alice asked.

"Moon." Moon replied.

"How do you know me?" Alice asked.

"Well, I know everyone on this island. Even those who are outsiders I should say." Moon replied.

"But how?" Alice asked.

"Well, I never stay in one place for very long. I travel around the world and get to know people." Moon replied.

"But never have I seen you come near me." Alice said.

"Well, I didn't need to. The Chesire Cat told me everything I need to know about you to trust you." Moon said.

"Oh really? What do you know about me?" Alice asked.

"When you were little, your family was killed in fire that was caused by your therapist, Angus Bumby. You were considered insane and put in an asylum. While you were in the asylum, Wonderland was in danger and you were the one-"

"I think I've heard enough." Alice said before Moon could finish.

"So now do you believe me?" Moon asked.

"I believe you but I don't trust you." Alice replied.

"Eh, you'll learn to trust me later on. I just know you will." Moon said.

"So why are you stalking me?" Alice asked.

"I wasn't stalking you! I had to give you something and some news." Moon replied.

"Well, tell me the news first." Alice said.

"I want you to meet someone and she wants to meet you." Moon said.

"Is that all?" Alice asked.

"Yep." Moon replied.

"Okay. So what did you have to give me? A Slithering Ruin? Bumby's glasses?" Alice asked.

"Of course not." Moon said. He handed Alice an old, torn, stuffed rabbit.

Alice looked at the rabbit with her eyes wide open. She had this rabbit when she was little but it was taken away when she was in the asylum. While loooking at the rabbit, she had a tear fall down her face. She was so happy to have it back. She held it up to her chest and smiled.

"How-how did you know?" Alice asked.

"I know you, Alice." Moon replied.

"How did you get it back?" Alice asked.

"Let's just say I had to fight to get it back." Moon replied.

Alice looked at Moon. Moon looked at Alice until Alice hugged Moon.

"Thank you." Alice said.

Moon held onto Alice and stroked her hair.

"Your welcome." Moon said.

Alice seperated from Moon and looked at him.

"Where do we go to see this woman?" Alice asked.

Moon stretched his bird wings.

"Get on my back." Moon replied.

Alice got on Moon's back and took flight with him through the beautiful, clear, blue sky. Her hair, along with Moon's flew in the wind.

Hours later...

Moon landed gently on the ground and looked at Alice.

"We're here." Moon said. He wagged his horse tail.

Alice got off of Moon's back and looked around the area. It was rather...peaceful. Two Sakura trees that haven't blossomed yet surrounded a small pond. Behind the small pond was a large oak tree. Inside the oak tree were small animals like Blue Jays, squirells, lizards, and non-poisonous snakes. With those animals was a woman. A very beautiful woman who concealed her lips in a dark purple mask. Her yellow eyes focused on Alice.

"I've always wanted to meet you!" The woman said. She jumped out the tree and landed in front of Alice.

Her hair was black and covered 3 sides of her neck, back, left, and right. Her skin was creamy-tan, much similar to Moon's. She wore a soft, silky loin cloth that reached her ankles and a soft, silky top that covered up most of her breasts. She had dark purple and black fingerless gloves that covered half of her arm.

"Who are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm Mileena!" The woman replied.

"Why do you want to meet me so badly?" Alice asked.

"My curiosity gets the best of me sometimes. Plus, I'm here to help!" Mileena replied.

"Help? What kind of 'help' could you possible give me?" Alice asked.

"I can get you off this island." Mileena replied.

Alice widened her eyes.

"Is that just a joke to get me to be your friend?" Alice asked.

"Nope!" Mileena replied.

"Intresting. How do you know how to get off this island?" Alice asked.

"Because I got off of this island before. I heard you were here and came back to take you were you belong." Mileena replied.

"Where? Back to the asylum? London maybe?" Alice asked. She pouted and looked into Mileena's eyes.

"No! I was thinking maybe you could join us on our journy against the evil forces and live with us." Mileena replied.

"Who's 'us'?" Alice asked.

"Mileena, me, and hopefully you." Moon replied.

"Oh. You seem rather friendly." Alice said.

"Thank you!" Mileena said.

"Can you tell me something?" Alice asked.

"What is it?" Mileena asked.

"What are you?" Alice asked.

"I'm an immortal." Mileena replied.

"Is that another word for 'human'?" Alice asked.

"You can say that. You see, I'm like my soul mate here. Strong, deadly, wise, and friendly." Mileena replied.

"That's right. You see, we immortals have the blessing of being able to shape shift into anything we please. From simple household objects to furry creatures. From unrealistic organisms to a human being like yourself." Moon explained.

"So you aren't human?" Alice asked.

"We are and then we aren't." Moon replied.

"Okaaayy...this rather odd." Alice said.

"You'll get used to it, Alice." Moon said.

"Alice?" Mileena asked.

"Right. I'm Alice Liddel." Alice replied.

"Nice to meet you, Alice!" Mileena said. She grinned under her mask.

For the first time in 11 years, Alice actually smiled back at someone. Her smile was small but very beautiful and heart warming.

"I have never seen such a woman smile like you." Moon said.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked. She looked at Moon with a serious face.

"Your smile is small but it's beautiful and shines like a big one." Moon replied.

Alice blushed madly and looked away from Moon.

"Um...thanks I guess." Alice said.

"No need to thank me. I was only telling the truth." Moon said. He wagged his horse tail again.

"So...um...what do we do first?" Alice asked.

"Follow me!" Mileena replied. She turned into a black rabbit and hopped away.

When she heard nothing but dead silence, she turned around and looked at Alice and Moon.

"Well, don't just stand there! C'mon!" Mileena said. She stood on her hind legs.

Moon looked at Alice for a few minutes and finally turned into a black rabbit and followed Mileena. Alice watched Moon and Mileena hop away and made herself tiny. She then ran after Mileena and Moon.


	2. Are You Okay?

The group of 3 ran through the treasureous island. Through the Flesh Pits. With the help of floating and flying, over the home of Shao Khan's throne. Thanks to Moon, under the armory of the Netherealm warriors. Finally, around the guards of the portal to Earth realm. All with many hiccups and purple bubbles from Alice along the way.

"What *hic* was that portal?" Alice asked as soon as the trio passed by it.

"That was the portal back home." Moon replied.

"Why didn't we go through there?!" Alice asked.

"I'll tell ya' in a little bit. Right now we have to a secluded area or at least somewhere no one will bother to look." Moon replied.

"That place is *hic* near, yes?" Alice asked.

"Um...Mileena knows the answer to that." Moon replied.

"We're almost there." Mileena said.

"Good. I can't bare *hic* to see anymore strange creatures like the ones *hic* we saw." Alice said.

"Haven't you confronted stranger things?" Moon asked.

"Hmm *hic*...I guess you have a point. Those Colossal Ruin sure *hic* are weirdest things I've ever fought...as least *hic* one of them." Alice replied.

"Exactly." Moon said.

"But I still wonder *hic*. What is wrong with *hic* their mouths? Their *hic* skin?" Alice asked.

"Well, they're not human. They're Tarkatan, a race that has razor sharp teeth and blades implanted in their arms. To make'em even more animalistic, they have the yellow eyes of a feline." Moon explained.

"But *hic*...does that mean*hic*...she's one of *hic* them?" Alice asked. She pointed at Mileena.

"Of course not. Under her mask is the mouth of a very beautiful woman." Moon replied.

"Why does she have *hic* yellow cat eyes then?" Alice asked.

"She was just born with them." Moon replied.

"Oh. That's a *hic* relief." Alice said.

Moon chuckled. Alice blushed and looked forward. Then hiccuped again. All she can see was Mileena's small, furry rabbit butt.

"Um, *hic* Mileena?" Alice asked.

"What's wrong?" Mileena asked.

"Can you please *hic* move out the way? I really don't *hic* like seeing your behind." Alice said.

"Just get on my back. I don't mind." Mileena said. She stopped hopping and stared at Alice.

"Are you *hic* sure?" Alice asked.

"I'm positive. Hop on my back, my hiccuping friend." Mileena replied.

Alice climbed onto Mileena's back and fondled with Mileena's rabbit ears. While fondling with Mileena's ears, she hiccuped again, making Moon and Mileena giggle.

"I have never *hic* felt ears so soft in my life!" Alice said.

Mileena giggled and continued hopping. Or started jumping. Now that Alice was on her back, Mileena and Moon were able to hop as quickly as they please without leaving anybody behind.

It only took minutes to get to the area that Moon and Mileena had plan on going to. It was pretty casual to Alice. Blood and limbs all over the place. Hardly any grass on the ground. Leafless trees. Yep, there's nothing she hasn't seen that wasn't in this place.

"What is this *hic* place? It reminds me of Wonderland *hic* before I saved it." Alice said.

"We're not certain and never want to find out." Moon replied. He turned back into a human and picked up Alice.

"Why are you picking *hic* me up?" Alice asked.

"You're so small. And I like carrying small things...or people in this case." Moon replied.

"Is that *hic* it? You're picking *hic* me up for your own *hic* amusement?" Alice asked.

"Sorta. I didn't want you getting hurt." Moon replied.

"From *hic* what?" Alice asked.

"Just get on my head and you'll see." Moon replied. He set Alice on his head.

"Your head *hic* is hard to stand *hic* on." Alice said while trying to maintain her balance.

"Don't worry, it's only for a little bit." Moon said. He made his hands glow bright purple.

"What are *hic* you doing?" Alice asked.

"Just wait." Moon replied.

Mileena turned human and made her hands glow bright purple like Moon's. Alice widened her eyes and kept wondering why Mileena and Moon were making their hands glow and how they were doing it. The longer their hands glowed, the brighter their hands became.

"Alice, why don't you sit on Mileena's head? I think I my movements might make you fly off my head." Moon said.

"Um...*hic* okay." Alice said. She jumped and floated to Mileena's head.

She landed gracefully and watched Mileena make her hands glow. While she was watching Mileena, she noticed Mileena was sweating and her face was turning red. Alice tilted her head but didn't say anything as she might mess up what Mileena was doing.

"I hope she's not hurting herself." Alice thought to herself.

After 5 minutes passed by, Mileena and Moon blasted a whitish-purple beam out of their hand and towards the empty space in front of them. Alice gasped and widened her eyes as she saw a large portal open right before her very eyes. And hiccuped again.

"Let's go." Moon said. He jumped in the portal.

Alice jumped off Mileena's head and onto the ground. She landed on her legs, much like a cat. She then returned to normal sized and jumped in the portal. Mileena jumped after Alice, causing the portal to close instantly. When the trio jumped in the portal, they traveled inside the pychic realm. They flew through it like there was no tommorow.

"Almost there!" Moon said.

"Alm-"

Before Alice could finish, another portal opened and she was the first to fly inside it. Moon followed and finally Mileena. They all landed in a peacful bamboo forest. There was a mist everywhere, bamboos towering above them, dragonflies flew by, and birds chirped and squawked out in the distance. Unfortunately for them, they didn't land like they intended to. Moon hit and knocked down 2 bamboo trees, Mileena landed face first, and Alice hit and knocked down 3 bamboo trees and crash landed in a pond full of frogs, water lilies, and lily pads.

"Ow. I thought we would've nailed that landing." Moon said.

"My face kinda hurts." Mileena said.

Alice climbed out of the pond and shook herself dry. She then took a lily pad off her head and threw it back in the water.

"I say this place is rather beautiful and all but it sure doesn't suit any type of landing." Alice said.

"You could say that again." Moon said when he stood back up.

"Where are we anyway?" Alice asked.

"This is a bamboo forest. A Japanese one." Moon replied.

"I don't see any difference between a regular bamboo forest and a Japanese bamboo forest." Alice said.

"These bamboo trees aren't regular. Our magic is implanted inside them. Plus, this is more of a rainforest than a regular bamboo forest." Moon said.

"So...were these orignally here?" Alice asked.

"No. Mileena and I planted them here." Moon replied.

"Nice work." Alice said.

"Thanks." Moon said.

Mileena stood up from the ground and walked to Moon and Alice.

"Now that we're off that dreadful island, let's go kill some evil things." Mileena said.

"Hold on Mileena. You don't look so good." Moon said.

"Making the portal hurt this time." Mileena said. She took off one of her gloves and showed Moon a long , bloody slash on her hand.

"Oh my gosh!" Moon said.

"Is that why you were turning red and sweating? From that large cut?" Alice asked.

"This isn't a cut. A like a slash or something." Mileena replied.

"But you were still sweating and turning red! Why?" Alice asked.

"I don't know. It's the second you got on my head that I started turning red and sweating." Mileena replied.

"Hmmm...that's rather odd. No one has ever done such a thing when I was on their heads...then again, I was never on anyone's head until today." Alice said.

"Let's just focus on something else for now." Moon said.

"What is there to focus on?" Mileena asked.

"We need a place to rest." Moon replied.

"Oh...right." Mileena said. She fell to her knees and looked down.

"Mileena!" Moon said. He kneeled down to Mileena.

"I-I-I'm fine." Mileena said. Her arm started to twitch.

"No you're not! You're twitching and losing alot of blood for Lord's sake!" Moon said.

"I've been through worst!" Mileena snapped.

"You need help. C'mon I'll carry you to a nearby hospital or at least somewhere I can heal you." Moon said.

"Why not here?" Alice asked.

"Hhmmmmm...you have a good point." Moon said. He touched Mileena's arm gently.

"What did you do?" Alice asked.

Before Moon could answer Alice's question, Mileena's arm glowed bright green. Her arm remained glowing for a few minutes. When it stopped, her wound was gone. Alice widened her eyes. Never has she seen someone fix a wound with the gentle touch of their hand.

"That's amazing!" Alice said.

"You are very shocked. Why?" Moon asked.

"I've never seen someone do that before!" Alice replied.

"I have never seen someone hiccup when they shrink." Moon said.

"That came from a potion pool that a stood in." Alice said. Her face turned pink.

"Ooohhh, is that so?" Moon asked.

"My, are you making me me think of the Chesire Cat!" Alice replied.

"But I don't talk in riddles." Moon said.

"Still." Alice said.

"Can we get going?" Mileena asked.

"Oh yeah. I forgot we can't stay here long." Moon said.

"Why?" Alice asked.

"You never know when evil will strike." Moon replied.

"And it's not safe to do it after dark." Mileena added.

"Okay then. Let's get a move on." Alice said. She helped Mileena get up.

"Thank you, Alice." Mileena said. She started walking forward.

Moon followed Mileena and remained right next to her. Alice sighed and followed Mileena with a worried expression on her face. She knew there was something wrong with Mileena. But what was it? Whatever it was, Alice couldn't figure it out but felt she would find out soon. Very soon.


	3. My Nightmare Is Real

The odd trio set out on their journey, not encountering any evil entities what so ever. Only seeing and hearing nature's wondeful nocturnal secrets and gifts. While Mileena and Moon were alert and ready for anything, Alice was exhausted and leaning forward a little but still walking.

"My, is it getting late...I think." Alice said while trying to keep her eyes open.

"Just a little longer, Alice." Moon said.

"O-okay." Alice said. She fell forward.

"Alice!" Moon said. He caught Alice before she could hit the ground and looked into her half opened eyes.

"Are you okay?" Moon asked.

"Y-y-yes. Ju-just a little...* yawn* exhausted." Alice replied.

"I think you need some rest." Moon said.

"Maybe." Alice said. She looked down for a little bit and then fell asleep.

Moon sighed and carried Alice bridal style. Alice's face was nuzzled against Moon's left pec. Her arms wrapped around his neck and a little bit around his chest. Moon's arms were securely wrapped around her.

"What are you doing?" Mileena asked with her eyes narrowed.

"Carrying Alice." Moon replied.

"Is she dead?" Mileena asked.

"No. Just sleeping." Moon replied.

"She has been walking all day. I can why she's so exhausted." Mileena said.

"Tell me about it. Plus, she's not like us where we can stay up all day and night and still be full of energy." Moon said.

"Yeah. Still, I have never seen anyone walk for so long without stopping. Who isn't an immortal at least." Mileena said.

"Well, she did travel all over Wonderland so why wouldn't she be able to walk for so long?" Moon asked.

"Is Wonderland that big?! Mother Nature must've really out done herself." Mileena said.

"Tell me about it." Moon said. He looked at Alice with his eyes widened.

"What's wrong?" Mileena asked.

"Nothing. She just looks so cute when she's sleeping. I never seen a 19 year old look so adorable when their resting." Moon replied.

"She's nuzzled against your pec, of course you think she looks cute!" Mileena said.

"No, it's not because of that. She's just so...small I guess." Moon said.

"She doesn't look small." Mileena said.

"You're a little taller than her and the same size as her so of course, you see her...you know, normal sized. But, since I'm bigger than her, she looks so small." Moon explained.

"It doesn't matter if I'm bigger than her, she doesn't look small." Mileena said.

"I think you're the 'j' word." Moon said.

"The 'j' word?" Mileena asked.

"Yeah! Totally. I can see it written all over your face." Moon replied.

"What is the 'j' word?" Mileen asked.

"Jeaaallloussssss." Moon replied.

"Jealous!? I'm not jealous!" Mileena said. He face turned pink.

"I don't know, you sure are acting like it." Moon said.

"I'm not jealous!" Mileena said.

"My own wife jealous of me holding another girl just because she was super sleepy." Moon teased.

Mileena puched Moon's arm and stared at him angrily. She then growled under her breath.

"C'mon Mileena, there's nothing you have to worry about. Nothing's going on between me and Alice and I'm not sure if something will ever go on between me and Alice. Ever." Moon replied.

"Unless I was dead and you had no choice." Mileena mumbled.

"Even so, I still wouldn't go after Alice. Maybe be close friends with her like I am now but not date her or anything." Moon said.

"Tell me, do you see Alice as another version of me?" Mileena asked.

"Yes." Moon replied.

"See, see! I knew it!" Mileena said.

"Knew what?" Moon asked.

"You like her that way!" Mileena replied.

"No I don't. Just because I see her as another version of you, doesn't mean I plan on leaving you anytime soon. Now, please calm down and switch the topic because it's weird talking about me dating other ladies like Alice when we both know well enough I will never leave you. Ever." Moon explained.

"I don't know what else there is to talk about. I suppose you have an idea?" Mileena asked.

"Um...uh...I like Alice's charm." Moon replied.

"HONEY!" Mileena yelled.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Moon asked.

"You're talking about Alice again! You're not changing the topic!" Mileena replied.

"It's her charm! I really do like it. An upside down horseshoe! Who doesn't enjoy that?" Moon asked.

"Honey, that's not an upside down horse shoe. That the Omega symbol. It represents the end of something!" Mileena replied.

"Oh...I knew that." Moon said.

"It probably represents the end of our marriage!" Mileena said.

"No it does not! Mileena, you need to stop getting worked up about this. Eventually, you'll say you'll leave me and I'll wind up having a heart attack." Moon said.

"Why? Are you just saying that so I'll forget this ever happened?!" Mileena asked.

"No. I'm saying that because it's true." Moon replied.

Mileena looked away from her husband and remained silent. Moon sighed and stroked Mileena's hair using his tail.

"Mileena, jus try your very best to calm down. I don't enjoy having arguments you. You're the one I need in my life and I can't afford to lose you." Moon said.

"You're so sweet." Mileena said.

"I know. You tell me everyday." Moon said. He stopped walking.

Mileena stopped walking as soon as Moon stopped and looked into his eyes. Moon kissed Mileena's cheek and wagged his tail.

"I love you." Moon said.

"I love you too." Mileen said.

"When do you think Alice'll wake up?" Moon asked.

"By the looks of it, not anytime soon. Maybe in the middle of the morning." Mileena replied.

"Maybe." Moon said.

While the two were walking through an area that seemed like a rainforest, the sun rose from the horizon. The sky changed from midnight blue to various shades of blue, purple, orange, yellow, pink, and little green. The creatures of the night stopped making their sounds and fell into slumber.

"Morning already?" Moon asked.

"I guess so." Mileena replied.

Alice slowly opened her eyes as the sun's rays shined upon her face. Her emerald eyes shined as bright as a star. Her hair reflected upon the sun's rays. She looked like a beautiful angel, resting amongst the horizon.

"Morning, sleepy head." Moon said.

"Good morning." Alice said. She yawned.

"Did you rest well?" Mileena asked.

"Horrible actually. I had a horrifying nightmare." Alice replied.

"Really? What was it about?" Moon asked.

"Getting killed." Alice replied.

"By who?" Mileena asked. She perked her Labrador ears up.

"You." Alice replied while staring at Mileena.

Mileena and Moon widened their eyes. Never have they heard such a response from such a young woman. Alice slightly tilted her head, wondering why Moon and Mileena were looking at her with such shock.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked.

"We-we-we never heard someone tell us that kind of dream at your age." Moon replied.

"We never heard someone tell us we killed them in the dream." Mileena said.

"Really? That explains alot." Alice said.

"What do ya' mean?" Moon asked.

"I was wondering why you kept looking at me all shocked and surprise and now I know." Alice replied.

"Oh." Moon said.

"And by the way, it was just you who killed me, not Moon." Alice said.

"I know." Mileena said.

"And it's still shocking." Moon said.

"I can see that...since when did I fall in your arms?" Alice asked.

"You didn't. You were so tired last night, you nearly fell face first but I caught I caught you, we talked for 5 seconds and then you fell asleep so I had to carry you around like a bride." Moon explained. He ran the tip of his tail through Alice's blackish-brown hair slowly.

"Oh...was I too heavy for you? Did I bother you in anyway?" Alice asked with her face turning pink.

"Not at all. You were so light, I nearly forgot I was holding you." Moon replied.

"Was your wife bothered by it?" Alice asked.

"Um...only a little." Moon replied.

"I'm dearly sorry. Let me stand on my own two feet. I'd hate to get on your wife's bad side." Alice said.

"It's fine, Alice. I got over it." Mileena said.

"Still." Alice said.

Moon let go of Alice, making Alice shrink and, surprisingly, land safely. She then made herself regualr sized and walked beside Moon.

"Better." Alice said.

"So...um...how exactly did you die?" Moon asked.

"It's quite terrifying to explain." Alice replied.

"Did involve a ton of blood?" Moon asked.

"Honey!" Mileena said.

"Mileena, I've with stuff like this and many others like it." Moon said.

"This isn't some disease! It was just a dream!" Mileena said.

"It'a quite alright, Mileena." Alice said. She stopped walking and closed her eyes.

Mileena and Moon stopped walking and turned around t ostare at Alice. They remained motionless while Alice visualized her nightmare. While she was watching her nightmare, she was shaking in fear. She was even sweating from how horrifying it was.

"Oh god!" Alice said.

"Alice?" Moon asked.

"I'm in hell again!" Alice said.

"What?! What's wrong?!" Moon asked.

"MOON!" Alice yelled. She shot open her eyes and grabbed Moon.

Moon held onto Alice like there was no tommorow. Mileena stared at Alice with her pupils narrowed and her eyes widened.

"What happened?!" Moon asked.

"The nightmare! I saw it again! All my blood...landing on the ground and on our bodies! My limbs being ripped apart and tossed on the ground! It was hell all over again!" Alice replied while staring at Moon.

"Who's 'our'?" Mileena asked.

"You! You and me!" Alice replied.

"W-what? I would never do such a thing!" Mileena said.

"I'm curious about you, Mileena! Suddenly wanting to meet me, mysteriously knowing I was at that dreadful island! How do I know you're not lying to me?" Alice asked.

"Because I'm always honest! You can ask Moon, he'll tell you the same thing!" Mileena replied.

"She's tellin' the truth, Alice." Moon said.

"I still don't trust her!" Alice said.

"Why not?" Moon asked.

"Shes probably one of those people that 'keep their friends close and their enemies closer'. I cannot trust her after that horrible dream!" Alice replied.

"But-"

"Not another word!" Alice said before Mileena could finish. She walked past Moon and Mileena.

"Alice..." Moon said.

Alice was too angry to listen to Moon and kept walking forward.

"...she hates me...for something I didn't do." Mileena said.

"Don't be upset." Moon said. He hugged Mileena.

"All I wanted was to help her...and she rejected me." Mileena said with a tear falling off her face.

"She'll get used to you soon. I know she will." Moon said.

"I hope so..." Mileena said with her voice trailing off.

"C'mon, let's go after her before she gets lost." Moon said. He released Mileena and walked forward.

Mileena followed Moon and remained far behind. She looked down, wondering if Alice will actually like her, considering Alice told her off.

"DEAR GOD, WHO IS THIS?!" Alice asked.

"Huh?" Moon asked. He stood beside Alice and stared at what shocked her.

"Oh my gosh." Moon said.

"Who is it?!" Alice asked.

"Um...honey...can you come over here and take a look at this?" Moon asked.

Mileena looked up from the ground and ran to Alice and Moon. She then gasped in horror when she saw _him. _The man that killed Bin Han. The man full of pure evil. Scorpion.

"Not you again!" Mileena said to herself.

"Who is he?!" Alice asked.

"That's Scorpion, one of Mileena's rivals." Moon replied.

"What in hell's name is wrong with his face!?" Alice asked.

"Quan Chi created him. Appearently, he doesn't know how to make a good lookin' face." Moon replied.

"You could say that again! That man is nightmarish!" Alice said.

"He is." Moon said.

Mileena narrowed her eyes as she saw Scorpion staring at her.

"YOU AGAIN!" Scorpion yelled. He ran towards Mileena.

Before he had the chance to get to her, Mileena teleported and pounced him. She then pinned him down, making sure he wouldn't flee or get near Alice and Moon.

"What are you doing here now, Scorpion? Shao Khan is dead. Your presenece has no importance to it what so ever and it never will." Mileena said.

"I am going to destroy Earth realm!" Scorpion replied.

"Empty handed I see." Mileena said.

"How would you know?" Scorpion asked.

"You know what happened." Mileena replied.

Scorpion stared at Mileena with a blank expression for a short moment. He then gasped and widened his eyes, remeber what Mileena had done.

"I may be unarmed but that doesn't I can't destroy Earth realm or your little friend." Scorpion said.

"You stay away from Alice!" Mileena said.

"Or what? You're gonna run like the little bitch you are?" Scorpion asked.

Mileena snarled and aimed a sai at Scorpion's throat.

"I suggest you don't toy around with me." Mileena said with a dark tone.

"Or w-"

"I have a sai up to your neck, do you really want to taunt me?" Mileena asked before Scorpion could finish.

"Gggrrr...I will kill you." Scorpion said.

"Not when you have nothing or no one with you." Mileena said.

"Just you wait, Mileena. You may prance around like the bitch you are but one day I will take my spears and stab it into your little heart and then burn you until you are nothing but a lonely crisp. Sleep with one eye open from now on for you have been warned for your upcoming faith." Scorpion explained with a tone not so bright. He then vanished into the burning flames of Hell itself.

"That no good assasain." Mileena said to herself.

"More like ninja." Moon said. He put his hand on Mileena's left shoulder.

"What did he say? What did he do?" Alice asked.

"It-it's nothing important." Mileena replied. She rose from the ground.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yes. Get your hand off my shoulder please." Mileena said.

Moon removed his hand from Mileena's shoulder.

"We must get going." Mileena said.

"Where to?" Moon asked.

"To the city where the Netherealm portal is open." Mileena replied.

"Why? Those from the Netherealm never enter the portal, why must we go there?" Moon asked.

"I sense someone from the Netherealms going there right now. We must hurry!" Mileena said.

"Alright. Alice, get on my back." Moon said. He turned into a large black and purple dragon.

Alice mounted Moon and stared directly up ahead.

"Ready!" Alice said.

With that said, Mileena turned into a falcon and soared into the air. Moon flapped his wings and flew beiside Mileena. What lied ahead in the city containing the Netherealm portal is something they'd least expect.


End file.
